


you are in, in love

by imperialimpala



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, brotp kirsten/camille, cameron is only mentioned, for now, i'm tagging as i go, in the future?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialimpala/pseuds/imperialimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten Clark was crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are in, in love

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't not write this angst fest. Title is from the song The Rip by The Brinks aka the perfect song that played over Kirsten staring at shirtless!Cameron.

Kirsten Clark was crying.

Kirsten 'I'm unable to fully comprehend or process human emotion.' Clark was on the couch in their shared living room...crying. She hadn't even cried when her foster 'father' died and yet there she was, balling her eyes out while Camille hid in the kitchen. 

Camille would never admit to hiding out in the kitchen if anyone ever questioned her on what she was doing the moment Kirsten Clark cried for the first time in 15 years, but she was fully aware that hiding was exactly what she was doing. 

She couldn't help it, ever since Kirsten had stormed out of the lab, Camille had a bad feeling that this is what she was going to come home to and she'd planned accordingly. These plans included purchasing a box of Kleenex, a Hershey's bar and sneaking in the back door so she could wait out the worst of it.

If she really thought about it, Camille had known this was coming for a while, but it had gotten to the point where she thought Kirsten was mostly fine. Cameron woke up and though he was still in the hospital, the prognoses was good and as long as everything stayed that way he'd be back home in a few days. But somehow that had made everything worse and with what happened in the lab today...Camille was honestly at a loss. 

Gathering up her courage, she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and carried her supplies out to the crying woman. 

The moment Kirsten registered her presence, the blonde immediately began wiping her face only halting to accept the tissue Camille handed her. 

“How long have you been here?” her voice, asking the question as more of a formality than from any actual want to know the answer, was stuffy and shaky, but judging by the champion glare in her red eyes, Kirsten would rip Camille's head off with her bare hands if she dared to question it. 

“Only...like...20-ish minutes.” Camille replied, cringing slightly before taking a seat on the coffee table across Kirsten. “You ok?”

“I'm fine.” Kirsten snapped as she crumpled up the now ruined tissue into a ball. Her brown eyes lingered on her hands until Camille handed her the bottle of water. 

“You should hydrate.” Camille said with a carefree shrug, as if she was ignorant to how weird the situation was. God, Kirsten barely got regular girl talk, how the hell was Camille going to segue into expert level, emotional baggage filled girl talk? 

Kirsten took the bottle with a grateful nod, “Thanks...sorry about before. At the lab-”

“Already forgotten, “Camille said with a smile, awkwardly patting Kirsten's leg and act that Kirsten herself eyed warily. The brunette decided, since this was already 50 shades of uncomfortable, she might as well make it even more so, “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Maybe you should. It might actually help you know.”

“I don't need any help.”

“Yeah, well you haven't been around you these pass few weeks.”

“Wow, that's very helpful. Thank you Camille.” Kirsten scoffed sarcastically even while wiping away another stray tear. 

“I didn't mean anything by it. You just...you've been weird.”

“I'm always weird, remember?” 

“True,” Camille conceded, “But you haven't been your usual weird self.” 

Kirsten sighed, “It's just...residual emotion and that's all.” Camille could tell that this was something Kirsten had thought a lot about and it was more likely that she finally said it out loud more to convince herself than Camille. 

“Residual emotion? From what stitch? Today's was the first one you've done in weeks.” 

Kirsten stood, “You know what stitch.”

Camille stared at the blonde for much longer than she meant too and Kirsten seemed to catch on, her arms folding in defiance, “Oh sweetie-”

The blonde's puffy eyes widened, “Don't. Do not patronize me.”

Biting her lip, Camille stood and crossed her arms to match Kirsten, “Look, I think you know it's not residual emotion.”

Kirsten narrowed her gaze, “Then what is it? Because I've never felt anything like this before.”

“I think...this has something to do with our good Dr. Goodkin.”

“Really?” Kirsten replied, her voice filled with derision, “Of course this has something to do with Cameron. It's his fault I feel like this!” Kirsten's voice cracked , “I felt what he felt about me. It was so strong. But now it's all different. I thought it'd go away once he woke up but now when I see him or think about him...laying in that damn box. Camille, it's like someone ripped a hole in my chest and it hurts and I can't-I can't get it to stop.” 

“Yeah, well sometimes love sucks.” Camille replied, taking a step towards Kirsten who was once again trying to hold back tears as she pressed a hand to her chest. It was almost like she was trying to hold herself together. Camille placed a comforting hand on her friend's arm.

“Love?” Kirsten questioned, her eyebrows knotted together, “No, I've felt love-”

“You've felt happy go lucky love Kirsten. A love that didn't belong to you and I hate to break it to you, but love doesn't just stop when bad things happen and this one is all yours.” 

“So, you think...I'm in love with Cameron?”

“Yes I do. And it's not just the him almost dying thing, it's something that's been going on since you met him. You're different with him. You feel things differently with him.”

“Well then how do I stop?!” Kirsten was coming undone again, her chest heaving with breaths that were coming too hard and too fast and Camille was at a complete loss. 

“I don't know.” she said gently. 

Kirsten looked away, her eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to clear her throat, “He-he died. He died for me. To protect me. There was no almost, his heart st-stopped.”

“He's fine now.” 

“But what if he wasn't?! That can't happen again, I can't let that happen again.” Kirsten was frantic and Camille didn't know if it was just the emotion itself or the fact that the blonde was completely lost on how to deal with it.

“Kirsten-”

“I couldn't-I couldn't handle that.”

“Hey,” Camille said, finally pulling Kirsten into her arms, “It's ok. He's ok.”

“What if he wasn't?!”

Camille didn't know what to say, so she just held onto Kirsten while she cried.


End file.
